Wicked Lips
"Wicked Lips" is the fourth episode of the first season of The Righteous Gemstones (T.V. Series). Synopsis Judy and Martin take Gideon behind the scenes of the Gemstone enterprise; Eli tasks Kelvin with doing a satanic sweep for Dot, the rebellious teen daughter of the church's biggest donor. Plot The episode begins with “Kelvin’s weirdo friend”, Keefe Chambers, licking an ice cream and looking through a bar window at fans celebrating a sporting success. One supporter makes an obscene gesture to the bemused oddball. Keefe then meets some devil worshiper, former-mates, who are friendly but subsequently insult him; he seems enticed by his old goth life. Back with the Gemstones, Judy and Gideon check business which is booming – and destroying evidence systematically. While storing their huge amounts of cash; also known as “the Lord’s bounty”. At a family dinner, teasing is abundant. A chicken magnate, or Fancy Nancy owner, is there. The man is being courted for a combined venture. Kelvin is suggested to help with their wayward daughter – a favour exchange on the horizon? Whilst being entertained by her friend, Jesse’s wife Amber hilariously learns of her and her husband’s friends’ indiscretion and infidelity. She puts on a sanctimonious and ignorant facade. Questioning Jesse later, Amber informs him that she doesn’t believe the tales. Jesse fakes annoyance at the ‘false’ rumors. Meanwhile, Kelvin intervenes at the Fancy Nancy household, their daughter, Dot, is particularly distressed but is a delinquent. Keefe and Kelvin are a riotous double act. Dot’s boyfriend threatens the latter. Jesse scalds his crew over the leaked emails. Eli instructs Kelvin to continue trying to tame Dot, because the Nancy family are large donors to the Gemstone church. Scotty, the leader of the unsuccessful Gemstone robbers, and Gideon discuss the amounts of money stored in the family vaults. Dot receives a visit from Kelvin on the school sports field, she agrees to attend a youth faith meeting. Jesse and Amber give their opinions on Chad and Mandy’s relationship. At Faith Factor, Kelvin gets Dot enthused by his trampolining display. Then, at dinner, Gideon tells Scotty that he hates his own family. Mandy and Chad have a ‘couple’s relations session’, where Jesse explains the “joke” emails. They all reconcile, despite the obvious sacrilege. As Faith Factor ends, Dot leaves to attend a party at Keefe’s old gang’s haunt. Kelvin and Keefe saves her when the police raid as her boyfriend ditches her. Agreeing to go to meetings, Dot now trusts Kelvin, as does Keefe. Jesse sees Gideon and Scotty’s van and checks the number plate. He follows them despite Amber being in the car. Scotty flips the vehicle but the two run off into the woods. Jesse, gun in hand, assures Amber they’re friends who he plays “car pranks with”, as the episode ends. Cast Main *Danny McBride as Jesse Gemstone *John Goodman as Dr. Eli Gemstone *Adam DeVine as Kelvin Gemstone *Edi Patterson as Judy Gemstone *Tony Cavalero as Keefe Chambers *Cassidy Freeman as Amber Gemstone *Skyler Gisondo as Gideon Gemstone *Walton Goggins as "Baby" Billy Freeman *Gregory Alan Williams as Martin Imari *Tim Baltz as Benjamin Jason "BJ" Barnes *Dermot Mulroney as Rev John Wesley Seasons *Jennifer Nettles as Aimee-Leigh Gemstone Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes